1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power plug device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a power plug device that enables local networking over telephone or power lines and that has power sockets that can be controlled via this local network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers have become increasingly ubiquitous in almost all aspects of life, from home to office. With this has grown the trend of linking computers together to form a network. Typically, this involves installing networking circuitry in the computers and running networking cable to physically connect the machines together. Enabling the computers themselves for networking capabilities is relatively straightforward. Indeed, many personal computers come from the factory with the ability already built into them. Unfortunately, establishing the actual physical link can be quite a bit more complicated and expensive. In its simplest form, this may involve laying cable across the floor, which is not only aesthetically displeasing but may also lead to tripping and snagging. More elaborate methods call for installing the cable behind existing walls, which is an expensive proposition.
Another trend with increasing computerization is linking relatively simple devices to a computer to control their function. Using a computer to turn on appliances like lights and coffee pots is one such example. Implementing this scheme requires, a gain, a network of some sort to enable communications and control between the computer and the devices. Line-based networks suffer from the problems mentioned above, i.e., installing the cable. Wireless networks have also been proposed, such as infrared and radio wave technologies. These technologies are well developed, but each has certain inconveniences. Infrared communications require a line of sight orientation between the two communicating devices. Radio communications can suffer from electronic interference from other devices, or physical interference from walls, metal shields, etc.
It is therefore a primary objective of this invention to provide a power plug device that uses already-existing telephone or power lines to provide network communications, and which has functionality that enables a remote device on the network to switch the power sockets of the power plug device on and off.
The present invention, briefly summarized, calls for a power plug device with at least one switched power socket and a telephone jack. The power plug device has an embedded controller that enables it to send and receive network signals across a telephone line through a the telephone jack, or across a power line through the power plug of the power plug device. The power plug device may switch on or off its power socket depending on networking signals that come from the power or telephone lines. The power plug device can also send networking signals out along the telephone or power line. With an added networking communications port, two such power plug devices enable two or more computers to communicate with each other using the existing power and telephone lines within a building.
By using the existing power and telephone lines within a building, the present invention permits easy local networking connectivity between computers. With its remote switching abilities, a computer on the local network can turn simple appliances on or off, or even control the operations of more complicated, network-enabled devices.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.